onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Doa Doa no Mi
Doa Doa no Mi adalah Buah Iblis tipe Paramecia yang memungkinkan pengguna menciptakan pintu melalui apa saja yang mereka sentuh, membuat penggunanya menjadi . Pintu yang dibuat bisa tercipta dari bagian mana saja dari tubuhnya, dari telapak tangan atau seluruh tubuhnya, dan biasanya mengambil bentuk sesuai bagian tubuh yang menciptakannya. Pintu tetap menjadi jalur masuk bagi siapa saja sampai benar-benar ditutup. Dimakan oleh Blueno. Etimologi * Kata "Doa" datang dari pengucapan bahasa Jepang yang berarti "pintu". * Di VIZ Manga dan FUNimation dub, disebut dengan Door-Door Fruit. Kekuatan dan Kelemahan Kekuatan utama buah, seperti yang ditampilkan oleh Blueno, adalah memberikan pengguna kemampuan untuk menciptakan pintu pada hampir setiap permukaan padat agar mereka dapat memasukinya. Ini memungkinkan mereka dan siapapun melewati objek tidak peduli seberapa kuat atau tebalnya. Meski kemampuan ini biasanya digunakan untuk masuk secara bebas, pengguna juga dapat memanfaatkannya untuk cara lain, seperti menjebak kaki lawan di pintu kecil yang diciptakan di bawah kaki mereka. Kekuatan ini juga dapat digunakan pada makhluk hidup dan dapat digunakan untuk menghalangi lawan dengan menciptakan pintu di tubuh mereka dengan tujuan melumpuhkannya. thumb|left|220px|Blueno menggunakan Buah Iblisnya untuk bersembunyi di dimensi alternatif. Salah satu kemampuan terbaik buah ini adalah pengguna juga dapat menciptakan pintu menuju dimensi tersendiri. Pintu ini menuju ke dimensi yang nampaknya memiliki alam sendiri. Ini ideal untuk tujuan penyamaran, karena dimensi ini tidak hanya membuat pengguna dan siapa pun di dalamnya bisa berkelana menuju jarak jauh, tapi juga menyediakan keamanan bagi mereka yang berdiam di dalamnya dimana mereka bisa menganalisa dan menyerang lawannya, atau bertahan dari serangan berskala besar. Ketika berada di dalam dimensi tersebut, pengguna tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan dunia sebenarnya selain keluar terlebih dahulu untuk kembali. thumb|right|210px|Wajah Luffy berubah menjadi pintu. Mungkin kelemahan paling menonjol dari buah ini adalah sekali "pintu" telah tercipta, bukannya bertahan sampai waktu tak terbatas, mereka akan secara otomatis menutup sendiri setelah beberapa waktu, tanpa memperhatikan kehendak Blueno atau keinginan mereka sendiri. Ini terlihat ketika wajah Luffy, setelah diubah dalam beberapa bagian menjadi pintu oleh Blueno, Luffy segera kembali normal tidak lama setelah itu. Menurut Blueno, ini karena "jika pintu terbuka, itu harus ditutup". Doa Doa no Mi juga salah satu dari beberapa Buah Iblis Paramecia yang tidak bisa secara langsung melukai atau membunuh lawan, berarti bahwa buah ini memiliki sedikit kemampuan untuk menyerang. Selain itu, buah ini juga lemah terhadap kelemahan standar Buah Iblis. Penggunaan Kekuatan buah ini utamanya digunakan oleh Blueno untuk membuka pintu di tembok atau udara untuk berkelana, menyusup, dan menyediakan perlindungan dari lawan, juga jebakan dan membingungkan lawan. Namun, Doa Doa no Mi adalah satu dari sedikit Buah Iblis yang tidak diperlihatkan menyebabkan dampak sebenarnya pada lawan, justru digunakan untuk membingungkan lawan atau menjebak mereka ke dalam serangan berikutnya. Nama Teknik thumb|270px|Blueno menggunakan tekniknya: Door Door. * : Blueno membuat pintu di setiap permukaan yang ia inginkan. Di Viz Manga dan FUNimation dub, ini disebut Door-Door. * : Blueno membuat pintu di atmosfir menuju dimensi alternatif dimana dia bisa bersembunyi dan bergerak tak terdeteksi. Dalam pertarungan melawan Luffy, dia menggunakannya untuk istirahat sejenak setelah mendapatkan luka dari pertarungannya dengan Luffy dan menggunakan waktu itu untuk tenang dan memikirkan strategi. Di Viz Manga dan dub FUNimation, ini disebut Air Door. Kanji aslinya dibaca "Kuuki Kaihi"; istilah "kuuki" digunakan untuk menerjemahkan "atmosfir" atau "perasaan", sedangkan "kaihi" adalah istilah untuk pintu yang terbuka. * : Blueno menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk membuat pintu pada wajah musuhnya. Wajah musuhnya berputar secara cepat, membuat mereka bingung dan pusing. Di Viz Manga dan FUNimation dub, ini disebut Revolving Door. Trivia * Sebagai balasan kepada penggemar, Oda menyatakan bahwa jika Sanji memakan Doa Doa no Mi, itu akan menjadi seperti akhir dunia. Semua wanita akan tinggal dalam ketakutan terlihat telanjang di kamar mandi.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 38, pertanyaan penggemar: bagaimana jika Sanji memakan Doa Doa no Mi? Namun, Sanji hanya ingin anugerah tak terlihat Suke Suke no Mi: dia menyatakan bahwa dia tidak tertarik pada Buah Iblis lainnya. *Doa Doa no Mi mirip dengan Mira Mira no Mi, dalam hal memungkinkan pengguna untuk mengakses dunia paralel, dan melewatinya. Kemampuan itu memberikan pengguna cara untuk bergerak secara tak terdeteksi dengan berkeliling di dunia itu. *The Doa Doa no Mi is similar to the Mira Mira no Mi, in the way it enables the user to access a parallel world, and passageways to or through it. Those abilities gives the user a way to move undetected by travelling in that world. Referensi Tautan Eksternal * Pintu - Artikel Wikipedia tentang pintu. * Wormhole - Artikel Wikipedia tentang kemampuan akibat Doa Doa no Mi. Navigasi Situs Kategori:Buah Iblis Kategori:Paramecia